shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 7: A Quiet Don, An Eloquent Don
A Quiet Don, An Eloquent Don is the seventh episode of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary As the news of Sōma Yukihira's ''Shokugeki'' with Ikumi Mito spread around the whole academy, Sōma prepares for his materials as he enters the Shokugeki Arena. Urara Kawashima, the emcee for the Shokugeki, commences the Shokugeki after both participants enter the arena after polarized reception. Sōma, with Kanichi Konishi and Megumi Tadokoro following behind, gets jeered by the crowd due to his overly ambitious speech during the opening day. As Ikumi and Sōma both exchange taunts towards each other, Erina Nakiri enters the arena and takes a seat in the VIP room, awaiting for Ikumi's victory, much to Ikumi's pleasure. The Shokugeki begins as both contestants ready their ingredients altogether. As expected by Kanichi, Ikumi hangs an A5-grade beef and begins cutting the meat with high efficiency. Ikumi places the beef into the oven and looks at her opponent as Sōma takes cheap beef out of his stock, shocking everyone on sight and angering some as well. Just as Ikumi finishes cutting the beef and prepares it for cooking, Erina tells Hisako Arato about Ikumi's profession as a beef specialist, noting how she maintains such precision as her task focuses mainly on strength. Ikumi taunts Sōma again, with Sōma disregarding her. Moments later, he claimed a chef who talks a lot wouldn't be trustworthy in the kitchen. Ikumi, provoked, approaches Sōma as he flips his fried onions. Just then, the aroma of the onions catch Ikumi, as she was shocked by the strength of the dish Sōma is about to produce. As time runs out, Sōma and Ikumi complete their dish with Ikumi presenting her dish first, the A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don. Shigeno Kuraki, Yoshiki Bitō and Katsunori Okamoto, the three judges, give praise to her dish. As Sōma presents his dish, the Chaliapin Steak Don, the judges show low interest in Sōma's dish, claiming that they would return home with the taste of A5 beef in them. As Sōma opens lid of his prepared dishes, the judges expressed shock and cited the dish looked better than expected. As they begin eating, they ate the dish non-stop, finishing it and asked for seconds, shocking Ikumi, whose dish was not finished by either of the judges. The judges ask for the secret ingredient behind such a satisfying taste to the dish, which Sōma replies as pickled plum, shocking the judges, as they begin the voting session. Sōma asks Ikumi to try his dish. As Ikumi eats his dish, she remembers her past events, as her father rips her newly gifted teddy bear, her 9th birthday present for preventing her to indulge in meaningless things as the heir to the Mito Family. She then cites that it is as if the dish is telling her to be herself, touching her as she is reduced to tears. Inevitably, Sōma wins all the judges votes and the Shokugeki itself, shocking everyone in the arena. Erina leaves in disappointment and decides to take back Ikumi's kitchen she gave her initially. As Sōma asks to try Ikumi's dish and notably using her nickname Nikumi, Ikumi shouts at him, asking him not to get too conceited. Sōma however, claims that the nickname is cute if written in hiragana, sparking Ikumi to have some affection towards him as she runs away from the arena. As per the rules of the Shokugeki, Ikumi arrives at the Don RS the next day and meets Kanichi, who was waiting for her. Ikumi then asks for Sōma, as Kanichi tells her that Sōma was not meaning to join the Don RS permanently but only temporarily for the Shokugeki, provoking Ikumi to an unprecedented level. She then vents her anger on Kanichi as Kanichi's scream is heard by Megumi from afar. Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes * Ikumi Mito's A5 Japanese Beef Roti Don * Sōma Yukihira's Chaliapin Steak Don Featured Cooking Duels * Mito Vs. Don RS Shokugeki Manga and Anime Differences *The very first scene in the episode where Ikumi Mito tries out different attires for her ''Shokugeki'' against Sōma Yukihira is not from the original manga's footage but only an extra included in the tankōbon. *Again in this episode just like the previous, it features Tōtsuki Sports, the newspaper dedicated to Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, having another appearance prior to its original debut in the manga. It is seen as the students in the academy are seen reading it. *All the Polar Star Dormitory members, save Satoshi Isshiki, are seen witnessing the Shokugeki in the anime. This did not occur in the manga as they did not make an appearance during this time period of the manga. **Subsequently in the anime, they take almost all the lines given to the audience in the manga. *In the manga, when ordered to vacate the kitchen initially given to Ikumi by Erina Nakiri, Hisako Arato shows a hint of sadness and remorse over Erina's decision. In the anime, Hisako is completely emotionless. *Urara Kawashima has more lines and more screentime in the anime than her manga counterpart. **Some of her original lines are extended and she makes additional appearances in scenes she does not originally appear in. Navigation zh:動畫第7集：沉寂的丼飯，雄辯的丼飯 Category:Episode Category:Anime Category:Introduction Arc